Through the Looking Glass
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: Based on the season finale of Charmed. What happens when Willow and Spike are pulled through a magic mirror into a world where evil rules and their counterparts from that reality are sent back in Willow and Spike's places?
1. The Mirror

**Disclaimers: Doesn't belong to me. Characters belong to Joss Whedon, aka God.  
  
Reviews: Yes, please!  
  
Distribution: Ask me first. You can also find my stories at Twisting the Hellmouth and Near Her Always.  
  
Spoilers/notes: um... Like up to the 5th season... It's kinda AU. There's no Tara. But it's before Riley leaves. Oh, and Spike never had his obsession with Buffy. He's with whom he was meant to be with.**

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the window, illuminating the naked couple asleep on the bed. Groggily, Willow Rosenberg opened her eyes. She squinted against the sunlight, and looked around the unfamiliar room. 'Okay.' She thought as she tried to sit up. 'What happened last night?' Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Red, where do you think you're going?" A warm husky voice breathed into her ear.  
  
Willow tensed and looked behind her. "Spike." She breathed as she relaxed and fell back onto the bed. Sighing softly, she snuggled into Spike's embrace, and listened to the rhythm of Spike's heart beating. She giggled softly as Spike's chest moved up and down slowly as he breathed. "What happened last night?" Willow finally asked as she looked up at the bleach blonde.  
  
"You don't remember, love?" Spike asked as an evil smirk played at his lips. "Love, I'm hurt." He added mockingly. Suddenly Willow found herself lying beneath Spike's muscular body. "I'll just have to show you then, won't I?"  
  
Warm lips pressed against Willow's and she moaned as Spike's tongue met her own. As Spike's hands began to explore her body, Willow smacked him away, laughing. "I remember that part." She pouted and tried to push Spike off of her. He smirked and rolled off of Willow, who quickly resettled herself into his arms. "I don't remember the part where you became all humany. I remember going to the Magic Box and doing the research thing. Then Buffy finding out about us. It's just that everything is all fuzzy and woozy until the last part. The fun part. And yeah." Willow blushed and looked away.  
  
Spike laughed softly at the blushing redhead. "Red, why do you still blush?" Spike asked curiously as he gently tilted Willow's head so he could see her face. "It wasn't even the first time we shagged." At the word shagged, Willow blushed a deeper shade of red, and turned away again. "All those things I do to you, love. And all the things you do to me, and yet you still blush." He whispered huskily into her ear. "I think it's one of the reasons why I love you."  
  
Willow's head whipped around and she looked at Spike in awe. "You love me?" Surprise laced the question.  
  
"Love," Spike began as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't be human if I didn't love you."

* * *

**23 Hours Earlier**  
  
Dawn Summers walked into the Magic Box with a plan. Silently, she entered the store and looked around for her sister, Buffy. For a few minutes she carefully watched Anya try to sell a slug-scented candle to a customer. Laughing silently, she edged towards Giles' office, and listened for any sign of movement. The door was closed, but she could vaguely hear him talking to someone. Other than them, the shop was empty, save the few customers that weren't paying any attention to Dawn. Silently praising whatever gods were out there, she began to climb the ladder to the loft which held the dangerous spell books when  
  
"Nibblet, what are you doing 'ere?"  
  
"Nothing! I mean... Spike! What are you doing here?" Dawn asked nervously as she turned to face the blonde vampire who was climbing up the stairs from the basement and juggling a large box.  
  
"Red dragged me over 'ere to 'elp the Watcher unload the new shipment." Spike set the box down and then studied Dawn closely. "What exactly are you up to, Platelet?"  
  
"Nothing." Dawn responded a little too quickly and Spike's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"Right, now what's the real story?" Spike glared at Dawn, and just as she was about to tell him everything, Giles and Willow came out of his office in deep discussion. They both stopped talking when they noticed Dawn standing with Spike.  
  
"Dawnie, what are you doing here?" Willow asked as she looked at the fidgeting girl. "What are you up to?"  
  
Dawn threw her hands up in defeat and then began to laugh insanely. "God, it is true what they say about couples who live together, they really do begin to talk alike. You both asked me the same questions."  
  
"Dawn!" Willow hissed, looking around the shop. Dawn blushed and hung her head. Laughing echoed through the room, and Willow turned to face a laughing Anya.  
  
"We already know about you and Spike. Well, my Xander doesn't know, and neither does Buffy, but we know. You've been too happy to not being having orgasms. Spike must give very good orgasms because you've been too happy lately. You wouldn't let me borrow Spike for a night would you because if he joined me and Xander one night-" "Anya!" Giles, Willow and Dawn yelled at the ex-vengeance demon. Spike just stared at her in horror. Willow laughed at the vampire's reaction and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Don't worry, baby. I'm not letting you any where near Anya." She laughing as she gently kissed him.  
  
Giles looked at the redhead he considered his daughter. He had never seen her as happy as she was when she was with Spike. It was ironic considering they were complete opposites, but they seemed to fit.  
  
Five minutes later, the door to the shop swung open and Buffy came in, arguing with Xander about something. They both stopped in shock and stared at the scene before them. Anya had returned to the counter, but now she was counting the money. Dawn was sitting at the table doing her history homework. Giles was taking a mirror out of the box Spike had brought up from the basement. But the sight that stopped both Buffy and Xander in their tracks was Willow and Spike still lost in their kiss.  
  
Finally, Buffy regained movement, and began to stalk over to the couple when Dawn stopped her. "Let them be, Buffy. Willow's actually happy again, and if you make Willow unhappy, I'll find out how Spike contacted those hit men your junior year and put a price on your head."  
  
"I can tell you how to get a hold of the Order of Taraka." Anya added brightly.  
  
Buffy stared first at her sister. Dawn had never threatened her before and now she realized how much her little sister cared for both Spike and Willow. Then she glanced at Anya who was now looking at the mirror Giles had pulled out of the box.  
  
"How'd you get one?" Buffy heard Anya ask Giles.  
  
"Get one what?" Willow asked curiously as she and Spike finally pulled apart.  
  
"Thanks for joining us, Wills." Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Buffy, and Xander." Willow said blushing. "Um, how long have you been standing there?" Willow nervously played with the hem of her shirt.  
  
"Long enough." Buffy said smiling at Willow. 'I've never seen Willow this happy before.' She watched as Spike grabbed Willow's hand away from her shirt and whispered something into her ear. Willow blushed a deeper shade of red at Spike's words. "I'm glad you're happy, Wills, even if it is with Captain Peroxide." Spike growled at the use of the hated nickname, but Willow happily latched onto Buffy.  
  
"Thank you." Willow whispered into Buffy's ear before pulling away.  
  
"Wait, Buffy, you're okay with Willow dating Dead Boy Jr.?" Xander asked as he snapped out of his daze. Spike growled at Xander and took a step forward, but Willow laid a hand on Spike's chest, which calmed him immediately. Xander watched the scene in shock.  
  
"Xander, you better not make a scene." Anya called out to her boyfriend. "If you do, you're not getting orgasms for a week."  
  
Xander blushed. "Anya." He complained. "Private conversations."  
  
Anya shrugged and went back to examining the mirror. With out thinking she reached out and touched it. As soon as she touched it, she leapt back in shock. Staring back at her was Anyanka. "Okay, did any one else see that?" She asked looking around the room.  
  
Giles looked closely into the mirror at the person next to Anyanka. His eyes widened in shock. It was him, but it wasn't. In the mirror was a Giles in all black leather, with long brown hair and an earring hanging from his left ear. Then he looked at the other people standing in the mirror.  
  
To Mirror Giles' left stood Mirror Buffy and Dawn. Sisters both dressed in leather and low cut blouses. Both sets of eyes were lined in black kohl and they were deathly pale. Buffy's blonde hair was laced with thick chunks of dyed black hair. Dawn's hair had thin dark blue strips all through out her hair. Behind Anyanka stood Mirror Xander. He was dressed just how Anya had described Vamp Xander to have been dressed. But before he could examine it further, his gaze landed on the Mirror Spike and Willow. It was hard not to stare. Mirror Willow was in full vamp face, and suckling blood from Mirror Spike's neck. When she pulled away, Giles' gasped. Mirror Spike's tan skin was lined with cuts, bruises and bites. He was human.  
  
Giles' took a step back away from the mirror. The rest of the Scoobies followed in suit.  
  
"What the was that?" Buffy asked Giles.  
  
"Those were our evil twins." Giles said sighing.  
  
Anya gasped in surprise and everyone stared at her. "It's almost the complete opposite of our world. Good is bad and bad is good." She explained happily, everyone except Willow and Spike stared at her in shock.  
  
While Anya was explaining how that world's morals were completely opposite of the world they lived in, Willow and Spike had inched closer and closer to the mirror.  
  
"I'm human." Spike breathed looking at his mirror self.  
  
"Look at me." Willow breathed. "With the leather and the biting, and the inappropriate hands."  
  
"I happen to like inappropriate hands." Spike whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
"Stop it, Spike." Willow laughed as she gently smacked his chest. " I wonder what it's like there." Willow said touching her mirror-self.  
  
"Me too." Spike said, following suit.  
  
Suddenly, Spike and Willow were sucked into the mirror and in their place stood a very pissed off vampiress and a very nervous human pet.  
  



	2. Welcome to My Hellmouth

**Karma: Hi! Wow, thanks for all the reviews! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I hope ya'll don't get too confused in this chappie. **

**Sunnydale = good dimension **

**Sunnyhell = evil dimension **

**Red = Evil/ Vamp Willow **

**William = human Spike **

**Hope that lil key helps. Please keep reading and reviewing. ;)**

* * *

When one travels to an alternate dimension, they expect to find things completely different. What happens when you arrive in an alternate dimension that is almost a replicate of your world? The only difference is morals. This applies to the worlds separated by the looking glass. Each world was the same except their morals and, for some dispositions, were very different.  
  
In Sunnyhell Buffy was still the slayer, much like her counterpart in the good dimension, Sunnydale. However, unlike Sunnydale, Sunnyhell was filled with humans and good demons. It was Evil Buffy's job to protect their world from the humanity the good creatures had.  
  
However, the problem with traveling to an almost identical dimension is that if too much good occurs, or if you die, so does your counterpart. This is why the mirror was sent to both Rupert Giles. The council sent it to them to keep it safe. However, both watchers didn't get a chance to read the note before Willow and Spike fell through the mirror.

* * *

**Sunnyhell**  
  
Five pairs of eyes stared at Willow and Spike in shock. Finally, Dawn stepped forward cautiously. "Red? William?" She asked carefully, knowing that if it was their Willow she would be tortured for even daring to address William.  
  
Willow took a step backwards and grabbed Spike's arm. "They're vampires." She hissed. Spike nodded. He didn't like the way this dimension's Dawn was staring at him. He could have sworn she was undressing him with her eyes. Willow followed Spike's gaze, and her eyes flashed black with anger.  
  
Dawn took a step back, and then hurried to her sister, careful not to turn her back on Willow and Spike. "It's not Red, but she still has her powers, and still is very protective of William." Dawn told her sister. "Oh, and she's human."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"But William's not." Dawn said smiling.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and ran her eyes over Spike's body. "Damn. So that's what he'd be like if Red turned him." She said appreciatively.  
  
"He'd be even better at giving orgasms." Anya said. Dawn and Buffy stared at Anya with matching looks that said _'You and William? When?' _Anya rolled her eyes. "I have ears you know."  
  
Xander shook his head at their antics. "Should we kill them, Ripper?" He asked Giles.  
  
"No!" Ripper said. "That's the last thing we should do. If they die, so do Red and William."  
  
"Can we at least kill her, then?" Dawn asked gesturing to Willow.  
  
"No, Dawn." Buffy said slapping her sister in the back of the head.  
  
Meanwhile, Willow and Spike eyed the group of five cautiously. "I don't like this." He told Willow.  
  
"I don't like the way they keep looking at you." Willow pouted.  
  
Spike laughed. "Jealous, are we?"  
  
"No." Willow said quickly. "Not jealous. I just don't like it. They make me uncomfortable." She admitted as she leaned further into Spike's embrace.  
  
"Me too, love." Suddenly, a really bad idea came to Spike. "Willow, you don't know any spells that would get us out of here, do you?"  
  
Willow eyed Spike. "Why?" She asked suspiciously. _'Where he is going with this? Who could he possible know in an alternate dimension that would help us?'_  
  
"Well, Anya and Rupert said that in this world morals and identities were opposite, right?" Willow nodded. "Well, that would mean that the vampires in our world are human and good here." Again Willow nodded. "Well, wouldn't that work for sanity, too?"  
  
Willow's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. "Spike, do you really think this is a good idea?"  
  
He shrugged. "Got any better ideas, love?"  
  
Willow sighed. "I know I'm gonna regret this." She muttered as she began to chant under her breath.  
  
Suddenly Dawn looked up from the conversation. "Um, where'd they go?" She asked the other four occupants of the dark arts store. They all looked around the sword lined walls and the shelves with dangerous weapons and spell ingredients on them.  
  
"Shit. They're gone." Buffy grumbled.**

* * *

Sunnydale**  
  
Red was furious. She looked around at the mortals in the room in shook her head. They were staring at her like they've seen a ghost. Red realized that her family was probably staring at her counterpart the same way. _'They probably are remembering the time when Anya asked me for help in stealing back a necklace and we accidentally used good magic to bring out a good Willow.'_ Red shuddered. _'All the fluff.' _Suddenly she remembered where she was and whom she was with. _'How dare they bring my William and me here!'_  
  
The Scoobies were still gaping openmouthed at Red. Xander couldn't believe that it was Willow in that short black leather skirt and the blood red halter-top. Buffy, however, couldn't stop staring at William. _'A human Spike. Wow. He looks good, but very scared.'_ Buffy looked over at Dawn who was staring at William. "You got a little drool there Dawn." Buffy whispered into her sister's ear. Dawn blushed and wiped at her chin, still unable to take her eyes off William.  
  
William had curled himself into a ball at Red's feet. _'What is going on here? Humans. Am I with humans again? Red's mad. I can feel it. What is she going to do? She can't kill them. Well... even if it kills our Dawnie and Buffy, she might still kill them. They're staring at me? Why are they staring at me? What did I do? Are they going to kill me? Do humans kill other humans here? Red won't let them kill me, but she's angry. So angry.' _William rambled as he began to rock back and forth.  
  
Red stepped forward angrily watching each person in the room carefully. Well, every person except William and Dawn that is.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dawn asked kneeling down next to William. He turned away from her. "You don't have to be afraid of me." She said touching him gently. William recoiled.  
  
"Don't touch me. She'll kill you. Leave." William softly.  
  
Dawn didn't move. She just stared at him. _' Wow. He sounds like Giles. Is that what a proper English Spike would sound like?' _She wondered, not realizing that the longer she touched William, the more uncomfortable he became. Suddenly his words hit her. "Who will kill me?" She asked worried.  
  
"Red." He whispered.  
  
"Red?" Dawn asked confused. Suddenly she felt herself being thrown across the store.

"How dare you touch him!" Red roared at her, now in full game face. However, unlike most vampires, her eyes were completely blacked out. Blue shocks of energy shot out of her hands. "I don't care what dimension I am in. You cannot touch what is mine. I've told you again and again, Dawnie." She said Dawn's name contemptuously.  
  
Dawn's eyes widened in horror. _'She's gonna kill me. Oh my God. Willow's gonna kill me.'_  
  
"Willow!" Giles shouted. "If you kill her, you'll kill your Dawn as well." He told her hoping it would stop her.  
  
Red simply smiled. "Then I'll be killing two birds with one stone then, won't I?"  
  
Buffy gaped at the girl who looked like her best friend. Suddenly a very bad idea came to her. She grabbed William by the neck and pulled him to his feet. "Fine, Willow, kill Dawn. If you do, I'll kill Sp- William." She had started to say Spike, but if he was human in the other world he would never had gotten the nickname.  
  
Red spun around, her eye's changed to gold, then back to green as she slipped back into her human mask. The sparks of energy stopped and she stared at Buffy, her eyes, momentarily, filled with fear.  
  
"Red. Please." William said weakly.  
  
The vampire stared at the love of her unlife. "Don't worry, Baby, I'm not going to kill her." She looked at Buffy for a moment. "Vampire's honor, Slayer." Slowly, Red stepped away from Dawn and stalked towards Buffy. Giles nodded and Buffy threw the shaking William at Red, who caught her lover with ease.  
  
"Don't worry." Red whispered into his ear as she gently stroked his hair. She looked at the trembling man in her arms, who was hanging on to her for dear life. "Everything's alright. We'll be home shortly." She leaned down and kissed William softly on the lips. At once, William stopped shaking and kissed her back. Red smiled against his lips.  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped. _'She's so gentle with him. It's like watching Spike with Drusilla when they first came to Sunnydale.'_  
  
Anya watched the couple carefully. _'He's her pet. Buffy just threatened a vampire's pet. I wonder what the next Slayer will be like. Or will they bring back Faith?'_  
  
Red pulled away from William, who whimpered, and glared at Buffy. She pulled William tighter against her body. "You made a mistake, Slayer." She hissed at Buffy. Suddenly a dark haze filled the room. When it disappeared, William and Red were gone.  
  
"Shit." Buffy said when she could see again. "They're gone."

* * *


	3. The Other You

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

* * *

**--Sunnydale--**  
  
Downtown Sunnydale was momentarily bathed in a blinding white light that disappeared as soon as it came, not even showing a sign that it was once there. In it's place stood a frightened William and a pissed off Red. Immediately Red began looking at and criticizing anything and everything.  
  
"This place, it looks the same, but it is different. No danger. No human slaves. Everyone seems so... so... happy." She shuddered as she grabbed her William by the hand and began pulling him down the street. She glared at a passer-by who was staring at the odd couple. "And the colors are so bright."  
  
William simply nodded as he silently took everything in. It had been a long time since he had been around humans. Ever since the Initiative put the chip in his head that disabled him from hurting demons, he had avoided humans as much as possible. The humans in his world saw him as a demon because of the chip. But now, now he was in a world where humans, not demons, where in control, and he didn't know how to act. If he acted too happy, that would anger his Red. So he settled for silently taking everything in. And it seemed to be working for a while.  
  
"Willow! Spike?" Riley called after the couple, causing both of them to stop and spin around.  
  
Instinctively, Riley initiatively took a step backwards, but when he saw it was indeed 'Spike and Willow' he walked over to them. "Hey, are you guys headed to the Scooby meeting, and Willow what are you wearing?" He looked the redhead up and down. Honestly, he was confused about why she was dressed in a leather corset.  
  
"Willow." Red repeated. "You think me to be Willow, as well?" She asked cocking her head to the side.  
  
Riley nervously took a step backwards before speaking. "Spike?" He breathed as he saw the tan and bruised man standing before him.  
  
"Spike." Red thought on the word for a moment. "Why do you call him Spike?"  
  
Riley took another step back. "That's his name."  
  
Red shook her head. "Tell him your name, baby."  
  
"William." William said softly as he attached himself to Red's side. He didn't like Riley. In his world, Riley was the vampire who caught him and sent him over to Maggie Walsh. He was the one who tried to feed off of him when Maggie wasn't looking. He was one of the soldiers that haunted William's dreams at night.  
  
"Don't tell me a cat got your tongue, Riley." Red smirked at the now nervous ex-commando.  
  
"What happened?" Riley asked nervously.  
  
"You don't know?" Red asked surprised. "This is going to be more fun than I thought." She looked at William for a moment. "Let go, baby." She whispered softly to him. "I want you to watch."  
  
William slowly nodded and let go of Red.  
  
"What's going on here?" The ex-commando asked as he took another step backwards.  
  
Red merely smirked again and looked around to make sure no one was around. When she was sure it was safe, she began to stalk closer to Riley. "You know, I never really liked you."  
  
"Really?" Riley asked as he began moving backwards again.  
  
The vampire nodded. "And now I get to show you how much." She said as she slipped into gameface.  
  
"Willow. Who?" Riley asked as he stopped moving as stared at Red's gameface.  
  
"You know exactly who, and stop calling me Willow." Red said before grabbing him by the shoulders and sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of his neck.  
  
"Red." William whispered half-aroused and half-disturbed by what he saw. "You can't kill him. Not here. She'll come."  
  
Sighing, Red dropped Riley to the ground. "You know, Will, I hate it when you're right." She said as she slipped back into her human façade.  
  
"I know." He whispered.  
  
"But I do know something better we can do." She replied sultrily as she walked back over to him. "Much better."  
  
William smiled as he felt his Red pull him close to her and slip her tongue into his mouth. He moaned at the sensation of cool and hot.  
  
"Now," Red said pulling away. "We have those much better things to do." With that the couple left and went deeper into down town Sunnydale.  
  
Ten minutes later, Buffy and Xander were running through downtown Sunnydale looking for Red and William when Xander tripped over the immobile Riley.  
  
"Ohmygod, Riley." Buffy breathed as she knelt down beside her boyfriend.  
  
"Is he breathing?" Xander asked nervously.  
  
"Barely. We have to get him to the hospital." Buffy said as she stood, cradling Riley in her arms.  
  
"But Red and William-"  
  
"Will still be here when he get him admitted." Buffy finished as she began walking towards the hospital, a reluctant Xander following her.

* * *

**--Sunnyhell--**  
  
Meanwhile in Sunnyhell, Spike and Willow nervously stood in front of a large white house. Both were too nervous to go ring the doorbell. They weren't exactly sure what Drusilla's reaction would be like when she opened the door.  
  
"You sure this is a good idea?" Willow asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
Spike looked over at Willow. "You got any better ideas, love?"  
  
"Well, no, but-"  
  
"Then this is our only chance." Spike told her before taking a large unneeded breath. "Here goes nothing, pet. Stay here so she doesn't try to stake you."  
  
Willow nodded as she watched her boyfriend walk to the front door and knock loudly. Within seconds the door swung open. The redhead watched silently, not certain of what was going on.  
  
Spike waited somewhat nervously in front of the door, when it swung open to reveal Drusilla. She looked a lot different than his Dru had looked. She was very haggard looking and it appeared as though she hadn't slept in a few days. Her once beautiful and luscious hair was limp and lifeless. She was dressed in jeans and a dark red shirt, which looked foreign on her.  
  
"William?" She breathed, unable to believe that her husband, whom she once thought was dead, was standing on the front porch.  
  
Spike slowly nodded.  
  
"Ohmygod, William!" Drusilla cried as she threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much, love."  
  
Willow felt a lump in her throat when she saw Drusilla hug Spike. _'He's mine.' _Willow thought angrily as she stepped forward and out of the shadows.  
  
Drusilla pulled away and gazed lovingly Spike. Just as she was about to invite him inside, she sensed movement. She turned to look and her breath caught in her throat as she saw who was standing near her. "You." She then turned to look at Spike. "She turned you. You've come to kill me." She made a dash for her door.  
  
Spike reached out and grabbed Drusilla by the arm, stopping her. "Dru, I'm not your husband, I'm Spike. That's Willow. We need your help." Hew motioned for Willow to come over to them.  
  
"Why should I help you?" Drusilla asked.  
  
"Because he switched places with your husband." Willow said softly.  
  
As Drusilla contemplated what they told her, the trio became aware of a loud rustling in the bushes. "Both of you inside now." She said in a frightened, yet strong voice.  
  
"Dru?" Spike questioned.  
  
"It's Angel. The only human without a soul."


	4. Surprises

Disclaimers: Still own nothing. What I wouldn't give to own Spike...  
  
Notes: Wow, thank you everyone who's still following this story. I know it's been forever, but I've recently been inspired by "It's a Bad Bad World" a.k.a. the season finale of Charmed. Therefore, I hope to have this story updated every Wednesday or Thursday. We'll see if that actually happens. Let's hope that it does...

**--Sunnyhell--**  
  
"Dru, what do you mean he's the only human with out a soul?" Spike slowly asked.  
  
The brunette nervously looked over her shoulder. "Please, let's just go inside and I'll explain."  
  
"You believe us then?" A surprised Willow asked.  
  
"Yes, yes." Drusilla said as she looked over her shoulder again. "Please, come inside with me."  
  
The couple nodded and Drusilla ushered them into her house, slamming the door just as Angel tried to follow them inside. "God, God." Drusilla said nervously as she flipped the main bolt and then another three locks on the door. She sighed heavily and leaned her head against the door.  
  
"Dru? Pet?" Spike cautiously asked.  
  
"Don't call me that. You're not him." She responded as she spun around to face them. Before Spike or Willow could respond or ask any questions she hurried into the doorway of the hall. "Darla!" She called. "Darla!"  
  
"Dru, you could wake the dead with your hollering." The blonde complained as she walked into the hallway.  
  
Spike stared at the blonde in shock. This was definitely not his Darla. For one thing, she was dressed in gray sweatpants and a white tank top. Spike was certain he had never seen Darla in pants in his whole life let alone sweat pants. He watched as she lazily ate ice cream out of the container. And if Spike stared long enough he could vaguely see- no. He shook his head. _'No, she can't bloody well be. If this Darla were than the other Darla would be too. She can't bloody well be pregnant.'_  
  
Willow on the other hand was extremely confused. As far as she knew, Darla was staked by Angel her sophomore year. She didn't know why or how this Darla could be alive when the other one wasn't. _'Unless Darla never really died.' _Willow silently mused.  
  
"Sorry." Drusilla sighed as she apologized to Darla. "I was making sure you were still here and the back door was locked."  
  
Darla cocked her head to the side and looked at Drusilla. She hadn't noticed the confused Willow or the shocked Spike. "Why?" She asked as she took a bite of ice cream.  
  
"Your crazy ex-boyfriend was outside." Drusilla explained.  
  
"Shit." Darla groaned as her hand instinctively flew to her slightly swollen stomach. Suddenly, she got the feeling you get when someone other than the person you're talking to is staring at you. Curious, she looked around Drusilla and saw Spike and Willow. "The Prodigal Brother returns." Darla quipped as she saw Spike staring at her. "What no hug for your big sis?"  
  
Spike stared at Darla as he continued working his theory out in his mind. _'Okay, if Darla is pregnant, then that has to mean... No. There's no bloody way. First thing, if Peaches shagged Darla again, he'd be that bastard Angelus again. Second, vampires can't knock any one up.'_   
  
Darla watched who she thought was her brother. "What? Cat got your tongue? You had to know I was pregnant, Will. I thought you and Angel were still pretty close."  
  
Willow quietly slipped closer behind Spike. She knew that both Darla and Drusilla were human, but she was sure they were far from harmless. She wasn't sure if anyone could stay innocent if they lived in this world long enough.  
  
"It's not William, Darla." Drusilla said softly.  
  
Darla took a step backwards. "Then who is he?"  
  
"He's kinda like your William's opposite." Willow spoke up.  
  
"Dru, you let someone evil in the house? Again?" Darla moaned.  
  
"Hey, I'm not- Wait..." Spike said as he began his regular 'I'm evil' speech only to find that he couldn't give it because if the other William hung out with all evil Scoobies than that would mean that he was good...  
  
"He's not evil." Willow told both Darla and Drusilla. "Well, actually he's reforming."  
  
"No! No." Drusilla said as she stepped away from Spike and Willow. "If you're good than my William is... No! I refuse to believe that he's turning evil. No! He loves me!" Drusilla insisted.  
  
"No, he doesn't." Spike said.  
  
Drusilla gasped as she felt tears begin to pour down her face. "No." She breathed as she ran up the stairs into her room.  
  
"Spike, you shouldn't have said that." Willow chided him.  
  
"But it's true." Darla said softly. "Mum always said to tell the truth." She looked up at Spike. "Why are you here?"  
  
"We need some help."  
  
**--Sunnydale--  
  
**"That bitch is going to die!" Buffy yelled as she stormed into the Magic Box, dragging a somewhat nervous Xander behind her.  
  
Anya looked up from the cash register, where she had been counting her money. "Oh, Giles isn't in here. He's in his office with the door locked on the phone with the Council. Well, at least I think he's on the phone with the Council. He's speaking more British like than usual." She commented from behind the counter, completely unfazed by Buffy's death threats.  
  
"My girlfriend, every one." Xander commented dryly.  
  
She simply beamed at him and went back to counting her beloved money.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and stormed over to Giles' office. "Giles!" She yelled as she easily broke the lock on his office door and threw the door open.  
  
The watcher in question sighed and looked up from the book he had been reading. "Buffy." He said as he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was wondering when you would come back."  
  
"Giles, she nearly killed Riley. She's unstoppable. I have to kill her." Buffy began firmly.  
  
"I know." Giles said as he stood up and put his glasses back on.  
  
"You know?" Buffy asked incredulously.  
  
"Her world is the evil version of this world. Of course she'd be unstoppable. She is a vampire with dark magic. However, you can't kill her. Killing her would kill our Willow." He said firmly.  
  
The slayer sighed. "What are we supposed to do then, Giles?"  
  
"We have to get them back to their world as soon as possible. The longer they remain in this world, the more off balance their world becomes and vice versa."  
  
"Wait." Buffy said as a thought suddenly came to her. "If we're the same in the other world only backwards, wouldn't Willow and Spike act the same as the other two?"  
  
Giles shook his head and polished his glasses. "I'm afraid not. With the worlds as off balance as they are, it's most probable that their actions could be quite different."  
  
Buffy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "So now we just have to find them, send them back and hope our counterparts do the same."  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
Again, Buffy sighed and was about to say something more when Xander suddenly burst into the office. "I think we found them." He nervously said.  
  
"Xander, how did we find them if we haven't left the Magic Box?" Buffy slowly questioned.  
  
"I found that TV that Giles hid in the back room." Xander said as glanced at a sheepish Giles. "There's a news report of two vigilantes holding up that singles bar on Main Street. One a red head. One a somewhat timid male with brownish blonde hair. Every person was killed. Each person was drained of blood. They're saying that it was attacked by wild dogs."  
  
"Well, I'll start there." Buffy said as she left the office.  
  
After she left, Giles sighed, and pulled out a hidden bottle of brandy from under his desk. As Xander raised an eyebrow, Giles raised the bottle to his lips and took a large drink before putting it away again.   
  
"Hey, Giles?" Xander finally said. "What's a vigilante?" 


End file.
